Lighting Candles In The Rain
by eskimokisses2
Summary: The troubled Scott brother arrives in Tree Hill, capturing the attention of a fiery brunette and a shy blonde. No one could have ever predicted the impact he makes on their lives, and their hearts. Brathan/Brucas/Naley
1. The First Day of My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I am in no way affiliated with Mark Schwahn. **

*It is the beginning of junior year

*Nathan goes to school at High Flyer's Academy, along with best friend Chris Keller, and girlfriend Peyton

*Brooke, Haley, and Lucas are Best friends, and live in Tree hill, attending Tree Hill high

*Peyton and Nathan have been together since the middle of freshman year (they have the same kind of relationship that was portrayed in season 1)

*_Italics _equal flashbacks

* Brooke and Peyton are really good friends, but Brooke nor Haley know Nathan

*Dan is not going to be in the story; both Karen and Deb are single parents who are friends

*This is a brathan story

*This was adapted from the brathanseries's

**I love reviews! So if you like it, hate it, love it..I want to hear it! Please Review!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Nathan Scott shoved his favorite green hoodie inside his already bulging suitcase, holding it down in an attempt to get it closed. Today was a landmark in his young life. He was leaving the only home, the only stable parent he had ever known, and was making a fresh start in another town. A part of him wanted to stay in the place he had grown accustomed to. The other part craved to know what it would be like to make a clean break, and be a part of his half-brother's life. He still remembered the recent conversation between him and Lucas. He'd already known even then, that it was time to leave High Flyer's, once and for all.

"_Nathan?" _

"_Yeah man, what's up?" Nathan replied, smiling to himself as he recognized the worry in his brother's voice. Unlike his brother, Nathan was not worry-prone, and lived life as it came to him. _

"_Are you going to come?" Lucas asked, his voice cracking up over the phone. _

"_I think so. But there's a deal breaker." _

"_What?" _

"_I get dibs on the hottest girl at school. After all, the first couple weeks can be pretty scary for an illiterate jock." Nathan joked, referring to what Lucas had first called him when they had met. Their relationship was a complex one, at best. They shared the same father, whom had dated both their mothers in high school, and had ended up impregnating both of them. Seventeen years later their mother's were still friends, and their father was still a distant ghost in their memories. _

"_I thought you had a girlfriend. You need two now?" Lucas had responded, the laughter evident in his voice. It was a well known fact between the two, that Nathan was the player, and Lucas was more the shy, sulky journal writing type. "What's wrong with Peyton? Is she mad your leaving?" He added, making Nathan feel guilty just at the mere sound of her name. He'd never been the knight in shining armor Peyton had desired him to be. He hadn't even made it to good boyfriend status in her book. He hadn't been there, in her corner, the multiple times she'd needed him to be. She'd gradually mastered the art of fighting her battles herself, unknowingly becoming independent of him. _

"_I haven't exactly told her yet." Nathan admitted, picking up a tiny, black picture frame from his dresser. He traced his finger over the outline of Peyton's delicate face, vaguely recalling the day the picture had been taken. It had been a warm sunny day, his favorite kind. It was their three month anniversary, and being a unarticulate freshman, he had of course ruined everything. He still could picture her face, as he told her how much he "liked" her. Things between the two of them had never been easy, but they had always made it work. Sometimes to the point where it felt forced, because it would be easier to hold on, then let go completely. _

"_You are disappointing, Nate. Yet, pathetically consistent." Lucas sighed, "When are you planning on telling her?"_

"_After we have sex for the last time." Nathan smirked, picturing Peyton in her black lingerie. As much as their personalities conflicted, in bed they blended perfectly. It was the one remedy for every fight, for every disagreement. It was simple, he lusted after her, and she longed for him in the same way. _

"_You know, I'm not letting you anywhere near Brooke or Haley, right?" Lucas laughed, mentioning the names of his two best friends, from Tree Hill. Nathan had never met either of them in person, but he'd heard more than he'd ever wished to know from Lucas. _

"_It's not me, you should be worried about." Nathan shot back, putting the picture of Peyton back on the dresser, face down. "So, is there still that spot for me on the team?"_

"_It's right here waiting for you, Nate," Lucas said, "All you have to do is take it."_

"_Okay, I'll come." Nathan finally relented, even though he'd made up his mind weeks before, to move to Tree Hill. "But, I meant what I said about our deal."_

"_Don't worry Nate, the freshman girls will love you."_

"_Fuck you, man." Nathan laughed, glancing around his semi-packed room. "I'll beat your ass for that, when I see you in person." He said, hanging up the phone in his usual manner. He threw the phone on the bed, watching it land next to a pile of folded clothes. This was it he realized. There was no going back._

The knock on the door brought him back to reality, causing him to drop the box currently in hi s hands. "Shit!" He muttered, as whatever was in the box made a cracking sound. The knock on the door resounded, before the door swung open, without out his acknowledgment.

"Nate?" Peyton Sawyer stepped through the door, dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. Her shoulder length curly hair was swept up in a messy ponytail, exposing her angular face. "There's something I have to tell y-." She stopped mid-sentence, as she took in the state of his room. The taped boxes, the scattered clothes, the bare walls, and the empty closets.

"I'm leaving, Peyt." He said simply, figuring the blunt truth would be better, than dancing around the truth. He watched as her green eyes filled with tears, before disappearing, and filling with rage. Peyton's rapid mood swings had never ceased to amaze him.

"You're…leaving." She repeated slowly, looking him in the eye. "And where the hell are you planning on going?"

"Tree Hill," He shrugged, picking up a gray shirt off the floor. "With Lucas and Karen."

"What about me, Nathan?" She walked up to him, "What about us?"

"Look, I'm cool with doing the whole long-distance thing if you are."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." She smirked, "You get whatever random slut during the week, then get to screw me on the weekends. Sounds about right."

"Peyton, if this is about Tif-."

Peyton cut him off, "This isn't about her Nathan! This is about me and you. This is about the fact that you chose to tell me you were leaving _now_, without even caring about where that leaves us." Peyton sighed, "Nathan, you haven't once told me you love me, and we've been together over a year."

"I'm sorry." Nathan said simply, avoiding her piercing green eyes.

"I need more than that, Nate."

"What do you want me to say, Peyton?"

"That you love me."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"_Okay, so Peyton dropped the "L" word again," Nathan told his best friend, Chris Keller. "I don't know…I just couldn't say it back."_

"_Hmm, I wonder why," Chris said sarcastically, "Maybe if you actually loved her, it would be easier."_

"_Like, you know anything about it," Nathan rolled his eyes, "Have you ever even had a girlfriend? And I'm not talking about those wannabe groupies, who camp outside your door." _

"_Just because I don't date, doesn't mean I haven't experienced true love's calling." Chris said, pointing his finger at Nate. "Your ball." He added, throwing the basketball towards Nathan._

"_Right. You know you did earn your title as a manwhore, somehow." Nathan smirked, "Maybe it's all that groupie love."_

"_Point taken," Chris panted, as he attempted to block Nathan from scoring, "But at least I'm not a cheater." _

"_Fuck off, Chris." Nathan shouted, making the basket despite Chris's best efforts. _

"_Just admit you don't love her," Chris said, picking the ball up off the ground, "If you did you wouldn't have slept around with Tiffany, behind her back."_

"_Hey, she said she forgave me for that. Plus, Tiffany meant nothing."_

"_Then why would you risk your relationship for something that meant nothing? Don't get me wrong, Tiffany is one hot piece of ass, and I would ban-."_

"_I get the picture, Chris." Nathan stated, shaking his head. _

"_I'm just saying, I think you feel like you owe her for all she's done for you," Chris explained, "You're grateful to her, but you're not in love with her."_

"_Whatever man, you're Keller logic is fucked up," Nathan told him, "But I'm still going to miss your dumb ass."_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I care about you, Peyton."

"But, you can't say you love me right, Nate?" Peyton shook her head bitterly, watching Nathan's every move.

"Peyton," Nathan grabbed her arm, gently wrapping his resilient arms around her tiny frame. "I know how we can make this better." He nuzzled her neck, in an effort to distract her from their current issues.

"Not. Going. To. Work." She said slowly, pushing him away from her. "Why does it always have to be about sex with you?"

"Because it's the one thing I'm good at?" Nathan shrugged, as she turned away from him, trying to conceal the tears that she had been fighting away, since she'd first walked through the door.

"I know this is going to burst your massive ego, but you actually suck in bed," Peyton seethed, "I had to fake it, more times that I could possibly count. Hopefully Tiffany had better luck then I did."

"Peyt-."

"Go fuck yourself, Nathan." She screamed, not trying to hold back the tears spilling over anymore. She could feel it ending, even as the words came out of her mouth. The only boy that she had ever loved was leaving her world, just as abruptly as he had entered it. All she could do was look at his handsome face one last time, and try to remember him this way. Ashamed, guilty, confused, and broken. That way she could trick herself into believing he was like her, that she had been more than just a small tremor in his world. She wanted to tell him the words that she had arrived with on her lips, but those words would never be spoken between the two of them, now. I love you. Three simple words, that meant so much, that she had been so eager to say a couple moments ago, now shattered into pieces, just like her heart.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

As Mark Twain once wrote, _"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." _In life we are given many choices. Some are difficult, and make us wonder if there is an easier, simpler way. Others come more naturally, so much so that we don't notice the effect they have on our lives, and on us. They ultimately do mold us into the people we become, the people who we are destined to be.

Nathan boarded the bus heading towards Tree Hill, pushing everything that had happened out of his mind. He finished shoving the last of his suitcases in the outside holding compartment, hoping he'd packed everything he needed. He knew his life was changing drastically in ways that he couldn't even recognize, yet. He had been given a chance that most people could only dream of. A chance at a brand new life, and a chance to erase all previous mistakes.

Nathan felt like he was taking a risky gamble with his future by moving to Tree Hill. Maybe he was supposed to continue being the hot shot captain at High Flyer's, and lead the team to their first championship. Perhaps, he was destined to someday settle down and marry Peyton, like his mother had dreamed. He closed his eyes, as the miles wore on, as the scenery outside the window blurred into one colorless mass. He didn't know what awaited him, once he stepped off this bus, but he knew it was bound to change his life.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Next:**

* Lucas asks best friends Brooke and Haley to help throw his little brother a welcome bash

* Nathan has a very interesting first week.


	2. Mona Lisa Smiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I am in no way affiliated with Mark Schwahn.**

*Nathan left High Flyer's because he was being "bullied" by some of the guys on the team, who were jealous of him and his talents, and since he was having problems with his mom, and his grades.

*This is a brathan fanfic, for those wondering

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Brooke Davis gracefully picked up one of the long stemmed glasses of white soda that were lined up on one of the white tables. Decorating Tric for Nathan's homecoming party, had taken painstakingly long. But, seeing the look on Lucas's face when he walked in the next morning, had made missing her beauty sleep completely worth it. Her and Haley had transformed the entire club, into an impeccable replica of a party they'd found on the pages of a decorating magazine.

"So where is this supposed bad boy brother of yours?" Brooke chirped, as she strode over to her friends, a grin on her face.

"He'll be here," Lucas assured her, "And where did you hear he was…a _bad boy_." Lucas laughed, as Haley gave him a look.

"I have my underground sources," Brooke pouted, "Are they right? Because if they are hello, bad boy him and naughty me would totally work." She proclaimed, her dimpled smile appearing.

"Brooke, we do not want you to scare Nathan away, already. So please turn off slut mode." Haley told her, as Brooke dropped her jaw pretending to be shocked.

"Someone totally O.D.'ed on her bitch pills this morning," Brooke shot back, glaring at Haley.

"Okay, ladies how about we focus on the party, which we've _all_ worked _really _hard to put together, and worry about who's the bigger bitch later," Lucas smiled, glancing at both Brooke and Haley. "Because we'd all know who'd win, anyways."

"_Who_?" Both Haley and Brooke looked at him, eyebrows raised and expectant looks on their faces.

"Okay…I was kidding." Lucas raised his hands in surrender, backing away from them. He winked at them before he walked off, in search of his brother.

"He was so not kidding," Brooke muttered, "But he definitely meant you." Brooke added, looking at her blonde friend.

"He did not. _Brooke_!" Haley grabbed her arm, "Look! I think he's here!"

"Okay, but first loosen up on the death grip," Brooke whined, "Have you been secretly lifting weights during free period?"

"Oh, sorry." Haley laughed, "But, I think that's him." She pointed across the crowded room.

"Haley…he's_ ancient_."

"Not him! Next to Lucas."

"Oh." Brooke breathed, watching as the dark haired boy shared a brief hug with Lucas. "Their dad has got to be a total dilf."

"Brooke!" Haley giggled, "Let's keep it kosher."

"So not possible if I'm left alone with_ that_ boy," Brooke replied, "You know my sources totally rock!" She added, clapping her hands together. She looked down at her current apparel, wondering if she should have taken the time to pick out something more formal. She was wearing her favorite pair of True Religion skinny jeans and a scarlet colored jersey knit tube top. Paired with her black Kate Spade open toe pumps, the outfit was completely _her._ Yet she felt unusually nervous as she observed Lucas and his brother making their way through the crowd, heading straight towards her and Haley.

"Brooke, Haley," Lucas said their names, as he approached them. He ran his hand through his blond hair, looking at the two of them. "This is Nathan."

"Nice to meet you." Haley smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. She met his eyes, trying earnestly to appear calm. Brooke was right about one thing, he was definitely good-looking.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you, _both_." He smiled, as his eyes traveled back and forth between the blonde and the brunette.

"Oh my God, me too. Is it true th-." Brooke began, before Haley stopped her.

"_Brooke_," Haley smiled, "We can play 21 questions later."

"_Right_," Brooke agreed, avoiding Nathan's penetrating gaze. "I'm Brooke, by the way, in case you didn't catch that." Nathan smiled at her, as she temporarily got lost in the depth of his blue orbs.

"I caught that." He grinned, his eyes locking with hers again, before wandering around the spacious club.

"Welcome home, Nate." Lucas slapped him on the back, grinning at his two friends. "I hope you'll like it here."

"I think I already do."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Well, he's cute." Haley announced, once they'd escaped from Lucas and Nathan. She followed Brooke out the doors of Tric, where they could both catch their breath, and leave Lucas to have some bonding time with Nathan.

"Understatement of the year," Brooke huffed, "If Lucas doesn't watch it, he's going to lose his rep as the hottest boy in Tree Hill."

"Wait, there are girls that actually think Luke is hot?"

"I so have to get you out from the rock you live under."

"Hey!" Haley laughed, "I like my rock, thank you very much."

"Fine keep the rock, but ditch the wardrobe." Brooke commented, eyeing Haley's outfit distastefully.

"And you think _I_ took too many bitch pills?" Haley declared, "Wait, what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing," Brooke muttered, "Okay, everything. But don't blame me, blame the rock."

"Brooke, did something happen again with your parents?"

"_Yes_… how'd you know?"

"Because you always morph into your evil Jekyll side after."

"I'm sorry Hales," Brooke whispered, leaning her head against the shoulder of her best friend. "Your outfit's fine, it's just my heart…and my _mouth_ that's not."

"What happened?" Haley asked, as she stroked Brooke's long auburn hair. She looked down at her troubled friend, wishing she knew the words that would make everything seem better, even if it was only temporarily.

"They left," Brooke replied, "I told them I needed them to stay, and they left." Brooke said, the tears evident in her voice. She didn't hold them back, as they fell down her face. It was one of the perks of having a best friend, who'd seen you at your absolute worst. Nothing fazed them anymore, and Haley proved that theory, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Brooke, and let her cry into her shirt.

"_I'm _here Brooke," Haley protested, "And so is Luke. We both can see what an amazing person you are, and if they can't, then it's their loss. Not yours."

"I know. I just wish knowing that would make the pain stop. But, it doesn't."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So what do you think?" Lucas walked up to Brooke, who stood off to the side of the party, his hands buried deep in his jeans pockets.

"Well, I think I can throw a pretty kick ass party," Brooke replied, "But I don't think that's what you were referring to, huh?"

Lucas laughed, "Not really. But you know you do. Throw a kick ass party, I mean."

"I know. Sometimes all my talent overwhelms me," Brooke smiled, "But if you're talking about that guy we threw this party for, I'd say he seems great, Luke. A lot like his big brother."

"I'm glad you think so, because I have a pretty big favor to ask you."

"No, I will not sleep with you, Lucas."

"You should be a mind reader, you know that." Lucas laughed, "Actually I was wondering if you'd show Nathan around for me. I would, but with basketball, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Sure," Brooke smiled, as Lucas wrapped his powerful arms around her. "I'm glad I know you, Lucas Scott." She whispered to him, as they watched everyone interact at the party from the sidelines.

"What can I say, I am pretty great." He shrugged, grinning down at her, "So, can you tell me what's bothering you, now?"

"Victoria, mostly."

"Ah, the wicked witch of the Hamptons paid you a visit."

"Yeah, she actually took some time out of her busy schedule to personally come and tell me what a horrible daughter I am. _Lucky me_." Brooke rolled her eyes, looking up to at her best friend. "_What_?"

"Nothing," Lucas smiled, "I'm just glad I know you, Brooke Davis."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Nathan Scott watched his brother conversing with Brooke, while he took a sip of his soda. The moment his brother had introduced him to the perky brunette, he'd been entranced by her. There was something about her, that made him want to dig deeper, discover the things that made her,_ her_. It didn't help that she was effortlessly beautiful, it only made him want to know that much more about her. He had never been good with words, unlike his brother. He never really wished that he possessed that particular trait either. He was from the breed of men, who used their looks alone to be with women. Sure, a few charming lines here and there helped. But, he was pretty sure he could say nothing, and there would still be girls throwing themselves at his feet.

"Hey." Brooke Davis broke into his thoughts, as she looked at him, a huge camera in her hands. "So, I figured you might want this." She handed him a Polaroid picture, their fingers momentarily touching.

"And what makes you think that?" Nathan asked her, trying to take in every detail of her without being obvious of what he was doing. He looked down again at the picture she had handed him, a picture she had taken of herself.

"It will last longer," She shrugged, "Plus, I figured you might need this for later. You know, when you're alone and I'm not there."

"Are all girls in Tree Hill like you?" Nathan smiled, expertly avoiding her shot at him, not ready to give into her game, just yet. She was good. She had recognized his failed attempts at concealing the fact, that he had been checking her out.

"They try, but they don't really measure up."

"I can only imagine," Nathan replied, nodding his head. "But, I don't really think your boyfriend would appreciate me doing so."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Brooke laughed, "Actually I don't even date. I am more the non-exclusive type."

"No exceptions?"

"I haven't met anyone, worth changing the rule for_._ Unless you were Brad Pitt, then I could probably arrange something," She told him, flipping her lengthy hair over her shoulders. "So, my best friend duties require me to show you around Tree Hill for the next couple days. Are you okay, with that?"

"If you can keep your hands off me long enough to actually do it, sure. If not, you can still count me in." Nathan smirked at her, as he took another drink of his soda, glancing around the crowded room.

Brooke laughed, "You are so not like your brother." She said, an irrepressible smile forming on her petite face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends, how you look at it. I don't exactly want to have a make out session with your brother, but that doesn't necessarily mean I would ever consider one with you either." Brooke arched her eyebrow slightly, waiting for Nathan's reaction. This game they were engaging in was so tired. She had played it a million times, with numerous guys. It always boiled down to them giving in, and her waking up feeling empty the next morning. She thrived on the meaningless attention they threw her way like an addict, always crawling back for more. She was the girl all the guys wanted, but only for one trivial night.

"Then why _are _you here?" Nathan grinned, focusing on Brooke's hazel eyes, watching as they sparkled when she smiled, and as she glanced at him only briefly.

"I know all about your kind, Nathan," Brooke leaned closer whispering in his ear, "And I'm not about to give in to you."

"I have a kind, now?" Nathan laughed, nearly spitting out his drink. "You just met me."

"Well it helps that you're about as transparent as Bevin's shirt." Brooke smirked, looking over at the bubbly blonde who was busy chatting with her boyfriend, Skills.

"Oh, no, now that's personal." Nathan said sarcastically, putting his drink down on the table beside him.

"Nate!" Nathan quickly looked up, to find Lucas waving his arms at him from across the room. Nathan cursed Lucas in his mind for interrupting their conversation.

"Duty calls." Nathan said to Brooke, as she gave him a sly grin. He looked back at her, once more, before he went to find his brother. He walked away smiling to himself, as he slipped her picture into the pocket of his jacket.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Nathan settled into his room, collapsing onto the bed. Ever since the party he'd been trying to distract himself, with meaningless tasks, just to force Brooke out of his thoughts. She wasn't an easily forgettable girl, and he had a feeling she knew it. Yet, under her self-assured and confident exterior, he sensed that there were wounds, she kept hidden from the outside world.

He pulled out her picture from inside his top dresser drawer, analyzing every inch of her face. He couldn't believe that Lucas was best friends with this girl, and nothing more. His loss. It was crazy but, from the first time he'd laid eyes on her, he'd wanted to be with her. Somehow, he knew it might not be that easy. He could tell Brooke Davis was not a girl who was easily conquered, unless she wanted to be.

"Hey, Nate?" Lucas knocked on the door, his voice making Nathan jump.

"Come in, man." Nathan yelled, after he had hid the picture, placing it in an empty shoebox under his bed.

"How was your first day?" Lucas asked, sitting on the bed next to Nathan.

"Not really what I expected," Nathan grinned, thinking of the feisty brunette. "But I think this might be exactly what I needed."

"Let's hope so," Lucas smiled, picking up a basketball from Nathan's bedroom floor, and pretending to shoot it. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nathan shrugged, grabbing the ball out of Lucas's hands. "Come on, I'll play you."

The two Scott brothers raced down to the river court together, both of them breaking into laughter, each time they looked at the other one. Nathan, at last, felt like he'd found the home he'd always been searching for. He just hoped, that as quickly as he had found it, it wouldn't in the same way, disappear.

_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her. But once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game.-Voltaire_

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Next:**

***Brooke shows Nathan around Tree Hill**

***Lucas reveals a startling secret, to Nathan**

***Haley struggles with her emotions**


	3. The Last Something That Meant Anything

*****_**Italics **_**equals fantasy/daydream**

***I'm changing up the SL a little, so bear with me**

**Thanks to those who review, it means the world to me!!**

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Brooke pretended not to notice as Nathan stared at her, his eyes burning imaginary holes in her mind. She couldn't focus as she looked over at him, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. Over the past weeks, she'd spent more time with him, then she'd ever intended. She'd slowly been becoming accustomed to having him near her, to the sexual tension that was always present, but never acted on, between the two of them.

"You know you're really lucky, right? Most guys would kill for a chance like this," Brooke informed Nathan, "I mean, me, them, and _me, _alone. Need I say more?" She stretched out on the extensive couch, inside of her and Haley's apartment. She sensed that Nathan was into her, and she played on this knowledge, by running her manicured fingernails seductively over the fabric of her Steve Madden jeans.

"You're pretty fortunate too, Davis. I turned down about ten dates to be here," Nathan frowned, leaning back against the lounger he was sitting in. He was finding it exceedingly hard to ignore her obvious attempts at luring him into her tempting web. "And so far you haven't really made it worth my while."

"Well, I could just make it easy for you," Brooke smiled, sliding her hands towards the top of her jeans. She watched Nathan's eyes, as they unwaveringly followed them, as her fingers played with the flimsy button that held her pants together. She carefully released it from the binding fabric, her fingers deliberately moving slowly, as they tugged at the zipper of her jeans. She met his eyes as she steadily unzipped her jeans, revealing part of her red laced thong, her fingers lingering there. "But, since you'd rather be with some other girl, I guess you'll just have to take a rain check." She shrugged her slender shoulders, before zipping up her jeans, and turning towards a stunned Nathan.

"That is _not _fair." He breathed, trying to keep his imagination from wandering underneath Brooke's clothes. He could not give her the satisfaction of seeing him physically need her, even though at the moment he wasn't sure he'd be able to control it.

"I'm just playing your game." She grinned, her long dark brown hair falling into her face. She swiftly brushed it away, her hazel eyes meeting his. As much as she resented the fact, she couldn't deny that she irrevocably desired Nathan. She longed to have his firm arms wrap around her, and to feel what it would be like to have him inside of her.

"You're way out of your league, even for you." Nathan said, getting out of his seat, with a cocky smirk on his face. "Have a nice night, Miss Davis. My dates await me." He whispered in her ear, his breath against her naked skin, causing her to unwillingly tremble. He looked at her, quickly standing up, in an attempt to leave.

"Nathan, _wait_." Brooke exclaimed, reaching out to grab the neck of his shirt. He looked down at her a bemused smile written on his face. Without letting herself think she pulled him into her, their bodies clashing, as Nathan lowered himself on top of her. Their lips found one another's, an involuntary moan escaping Brooke's lips, when they broke apart. Brooke tried to steady her breathing as she gazed into his eyes, their faces inches apart. "Am I still out of your league?" She asked him, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair.

"I'm not sure anymore." He admitted, as he nuzzled her neck, his warm breath making her want to cry out in ecstasy. Her whole body tingled with the sensations he was enabling her to feel. Nathan pulled away, watching her for a moment, before kissing her roughly. She was everything he knew she would be, and knowing this produced an immense need that was rapidly building inside of him. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted a woman in his entire life.

"Brooke, we have to s-." Nathan panted stopping mid-sentence, as Brooke placed a slender finger against his sweaty lips. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear the words leave his mouth. He was perfect, she realized as she felt his arms engulf her, and he made _her_ feel perfect.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Brooke smiled in the darkness, letting herself get caught up in the moment, as she watched Nathan's built form walking next to her. "I warned you, that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me." Nathan grinned, as he looked at the cunning girl beside him.

"Correction, _you_ couldn't keep _your_ hands off of _me_."

"You got me there, Davis. My hands love you."

"Nathan?" Brooke faced the dark-haired boy, her raspy voice cracking slightly. "Did you love her?" Nathan didn't say anything for a minute, letting the depth of her question hit him directly. They had briefly discussed Peyton, without using names, and he had even then, recognized the desire in Brooke to fall in love. He wondered what had stood in her way for so long.

"I really...I don't know she never really gave me a chance. But it's what's meant to be I think. Love's probably waiting for me, you know...my heart's waiting for someone." He looked at her, knowing when he spoke the words, he meant them. Maybe everything that had transpired in High Flyer's had happened for a reason. It had made this moment possible, it might have even possibly brought him love.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Nathan jogged the rest of the way home, after taking Brooke back, a grin spread out across his face. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to Lucas, yet. He figured his brother would be happy for him, even if Brooke was his best friend.

He silently opened the front door of the Roe house, sliding inside as quietly as he could manage. The lights in the house were all out, besides the ever present glow of a reading lamp spilling out from under Lucas's door. Nathan knocked on the door lightly, wiping the sweat off the top of his forehead.

"Come in," He heard Lucas mutter from the other side of the door. Nathan pushed the door open, where he found Lucas spread out on his bed, a notebook in his hand.

"Hey," His brother, grinned when he saw his brother's disheveled appearance. "Please tell me, you took it easy on whichever girl you took out tonight."

Nathan laughed, closing the door behind him, and sliding onto the bed next to his brother. "Hey, how are things with you and Brooke?" He asked him bluntly, observing his brother's reaction carefully.

"Good," Lucas laughed, giving him an odd look as he closed the notebook and placed it on the bed. He looked up at Nathan, his light blue eyes shining as he spoke, "But, not as good as I would like it to be."

"What?" Nathan watched his brother, as a smile tugged at the corner of Lucas's mouth.

"I like her." Lucas admitted, getting up from his bed and pacing around his room. "I think I might even be in love with her, I just haven't told her."

"Oh." Nathan uttered, turning away from his brother. He didn't want Lucas to see his face, as he realized that he couldn't be with Brooke. He'd finally managed to catch her, in their tricky game of cat and mouse, and now it looked like he'd be letting her go after all.

"It's just complicated between us, you know?" Lucas sighed, looking at the posters that lined his bedroom walls. "We've been best friends since as long as I can remember, and I don't want to ruin that. But, I can't help how I feel about her."

"Do you think Brooke knows?" Nathan asked him, his whole body numb to feeling. He wasn't in familiar territory, as he waited for his brother's reply. He had never had to give up a girl to another guy, or try to repress his feelings for someone he wanted to be with. Out of the legions of girls he had been with, none of them had made him feel what Brooke Davis had managed to, in a couple of weeks. _None of them._

"No." Lucas laughed, looking away from the posters, and towards his brother. "When she's ready, I'll be ready, I guess."

"And she's not ready now?" Nathan inquired, running a hand through his buzzed hair.

"In case you haven't heard, she doesn't date," Lucas explained, walking over to where Nathan was seated and sitting down next to him. "What's with the third degree anyway?"

"Sorry, it just seemed like you were on edge lately," Nathan lied, "You do know you're screwed in the Brooke department anyways, right?"

"Why?" Lucas glared at him, but the smile remained on his face, as he looked at his brother.

"She's too hot for you, man. The hot girl and the geeky writer never make it, in the real world." Nathan shrugged, as Lucas shoved him good naturedly. Nathan could feel it sinking in as he hit his brother back, both of them laughing as the other tried to get a hit in. There was no workable option that he could choose, that would bring him and Brooke together. He had an unthinkable choice placed in front of him, but at the end of the day blood was still thicker than water.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Haley James flopped onto her bed, pulling the covers over her small body. She wrapped herself in them, as she closed her eyes, a sigh leaving her lips.

_Nathan Scott reached towards her, the rough skin on his hand meeting the soft skin of hers. He smiled at her, a smile that caused her mind to go blank. She averted his eyes, although she could still feel his penetrating gaze, without looking at him. _

"_Haley?" His voice slightly trembled, as he tried to get her attention. A guy like Nathan Scott was intimidating to a girl like her. She was Haley James, best friend to Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, she had a sister and two parents, and she enjoyed school. She had nothing else to define herself with, and yet this boy wanted her. Not Brooke, not one of the popular cheerleaders, but Haley James. _

"_Nathan, I have to go." Haley smiled sweetly, picking up her math books, and her faded green shoulder bag. "I'm sorry." She added, his eyes catching hers for a fleeting moment. She was too afraid to let him near her, to expose herself to him, making herself feel vulnerable. _

"_Haley, just wait!" He shouted, causing the other students in the tutor center to look over at them, in a confused and annoyed manner. He ran over to her, grabbing the books from her unsuspecting hands, and placing them on a desk beside them. Before she could react he cupped his hands around her face, gazing into her dark brown eyes, like they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _

"_I just…" He muttered his nose accidently brushing against hers as his eyes studied hers. He kissed her not giving her a chance to resist, their lips melting into one. She'd never been kissed like this, never dreamed that a kiss could be this passionate, this intense. She felt Nathan's muscular arms around her, as their lips temporarily parted. "Really wanted to do that." He finished a grin on his perfect lips. _

_A blush appeared on Haley's cheeks, as the students around them, cheered and called out their names. She looked back at Nathan whose eyes hadn't left hers, and their lips met once again. _

"Haley!" Brooke Davis's voice plowed into her daydream, making her roll her eyes and sigh in disappointment. Her fantasies that involved her and Nathan were becoming more regular as Haley secretly lusted for the younger Scott brother.

"Oh, come right in." Haley grumbled, burying her head under a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Okay, I so have to get you a boyfriend. This whole mopey emo girl attitude, is not attractive." Brooke huffed, as she strode over to Haley's mirror, turning the light above it on.

"And let me guess, being a slut is." Haley fired back, throwing a stuffed animal at Brooke's back.

"I don't even know if a boyfriend could help you," Brooke shrugged, placing the Iced Vanilla Latte she had gotten for Haley, on her nightstand. "But sex _definitely_ would. Maybe I should have got you a box of condoms, instead." She mused, gently trying to pull the covers away from Haley.

"Who's the boy?" Haley growled, snatching the Latte off her nightstand. She slowly sat up, taking a sip of the drink.

"I could ask you the same question," Brooke replied, "But obviously things aren't going good, so I won't. And it's _boys_, Hales. Plural." Brooke told her, feeling slightly bad for lying to her best friend. She wasn't ready to tell Lucas about her feelings for Nathan, and she feared that telling Haley would end up causing a disaster.

Haley rolled her eyes, and grabbed the covers back from Brooke, slipping down under the sheets again. "Go away, Brooke." She mumbled into the mass of fabric surrounding her.

"Okay, stop being broody! That's Luke's job," Brooke exclaimed, getting up from the bed. "Do you need some Zoloft? Because I'm totally sure Luke would let you borrow his."

"Shut up, Brooke." Haley laughed, pulling her head out from under the covers. "Could you just get the cookie dough?" She asked her.

"Oh, this is not good," Brooke said, heading towards the kitchen "I will be right back, miss doom and gloom. So you better be alive when I get back."

"I'll try." Haley sighed, turning over onto her back and looking at the ceiling. She hoped that the rumors she'd heard about Nathan crushing on all these different girls were just rumors. It was the first time in a long time, that she'd felt anything for a boy, and she didn't want to let the feeling die.

"I brought in reinforcements," Brooke proclaimed, bursting through the door with a cardboard box in her arms. "Sappy love movies, those weird lifetime type books you like, my Dr. Phil DVD set, oh and of course, the cookie dough." Brooke rambled, tossing Haley the carton of ice cream, with a spoon.

"Thanks, roomie." Haley grinned, ripping the top off of the ice cream.

"You're welcome, best friend." Brooke grinned, pulling a bottle out of the box. "Oh, and in case you get really bad, Dr. feelgood." She finished, holding up the bottle of alcohol.

"Gimme!" Haley reached her hand out for the alcohol.

"You so got it bad." Brooke told her, putting the bottle out of her reach. She reached over and smacked Haley with a pillow, the shocked expression on her face, making Brooke laugh.

"It's ex best friend now!" Haley giggled, attacking Brooke with a pillow next to her. Brooke laughed, as she tried to dodge Haley's pillow. She was so thankful that Haley was a part of her life, and that these moments happened on a regular basis. As the feathers flew from the pillows, lazily floating up into the air around them, and falling back down, Brooke felt for once, completely whole.

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."-Walter Winchell_

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

*In case anyone was confused, Nathan and Brooke didn't go "all the way"

**Next: **

***Nathan makes a decision regarding Brooke**

***Brooke decides to tell Nathan how she really feels about him**


	4. As The Lines Begin To Blur

*This is the day after

Thank you **so** much to every single person who reviews! If anyone has any suggestions, or ideas, or even just comments, feel free to write them. I'd love to know what you think!!

~*~

Brooke Davis strolled through the doors of Tree Hill high, in her usual confident manner. She looked down at her outfit, hoping that it would capture Nathan's attention. She wore a black off-shoulder camisole, while her shapely legs were encased in a pair of tight Diesel jeans. Perched on her arm she carried, a Chanel quilted leather handbag.

Flipping her long mane of silky dark hair back, an irrepressible smile crept onto her face. She still could not believe that the night before had actually happened, and had not just been a figment of her imagination. The moment Nathan had left, she had wished he was still there, by her side. It was an unusual feeling and she wasn't sure she liked it. Brooke had a concrete set of rules, that she lived her life according to. She could sleep with boys, but _never_ date said boys. She could have friends, but only a few close friends. She would not, _could _not, let her parents absence in her life, personally affect her. Her life was _hers_, and she planned to live every pleasure-filled second to the fullest. There would be no commitments, no strings attached, nothing that could ever tie her down to anything, or anyone. Nathan was a snag in her plan, an unexpected development. Despite this, she couldn't deny how she felt about him, how he aroused feelings inside her, that were completely foreign to her. The previous night, there had been fleeting moments between them, where it had felt like he was speaking to her heart. She was defenseless against him. He had become her weakness, in the process making her vulnerable. That was the part that scared her the most.

~*~

Nathan tipped the bottle of whiskey to his lips, taking another swig, before setting it down on the locker room bench. He shook his head, his eyes drifting around the barren locker room. He knew he shouldn't be here, with this poison-filled bottle, he had previously stolen from his mother's extensive collection. Drowning his problems in alcohol was not the solution to anything, he had learned first handedly, through his mother. He could still remember the nights he'd spent locked in his room, listening to her, going through bottle after bottle, her speech becoming more audible and slurred. It had started after his dad had left them, and continued for months after. Finally, one of his mother's friends had stepped in, after her failed suicide attempt, and got her the help she desperately needed. That year had been a dark one for him, between living at Chris's house, blaming his father, and ignoring the whispers that followed him in the hallways of school. Peyton had helped him through it, and without her he would have been completely lost. He knew he owed her, more than he would have ever been able to give her. He sighed, lowering himself slowly, onto the wooden bench.

He just couldn't comprehend how things could have turned out this way. The moment he'd met Brooke, he'd just known that he was supposed to be with her. He'd been instantly captivated by her, and last night had been the deal breaker. He could still feel her soft lips against his, her hazel eyes the only light in the darkness.

Yet, here he was slowly undoing everything he had worked so hard to fix. He'd wanted a new life and he'd been given a new life. There was no way he could betray Lucas, after everything that he had done for him. The shared the same father, they had the same blood pumping through their veins. And they had the same girl in their heads and their hearts.

Nathan picked up the bottle once more, the whiskey burning his throat, as he took another drink. He roughly opened the locker door, slamming the almost empty bottle, back inside. He knew there was no way to avoid Brooke. He had to face her and tell her how he felt. Not the real way he felt, but the way he felt it had to be between the two of them. Steadying himself, he leaned against the row of lockers, and took in a deep breath.

~*~

"Hey, boy toy!" Brooke chimed, sliding up beside Nathan, in the school parking lot, "Please tell me, you didn't skip English, to play with some Tree Hill slut. Because, you know I don't share well with others." She said, giving him a dimpled grin.

"Uh, look, I want to apologize for last night." He said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"For what?" Brooke laughed, "Not going as far as, you_ really_ wanted to? Because, you can change that tonight, if you play your cards right."

"I made a mistake last night. You're like the little sister I never had, and I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did."

"You mean, you didn't mean to kiss me _back_ the first time, or the second time?" Brooke seethed, "You know what _my _mistake was? Trusting you." She spat, turning away from him. She couldn't believe this. She had been on the verge of telling him what she was feeling for him, and he managed to completely derail everything.

"Brooke, come on!" Nathan yelled, trying to keep his words from slurring. She hadn't made it easy for him to deliver the news, and her reaction was making the ache in him deepen. He hated hurting her, and playing the role of the jerk.

"Fuck you!" She called back, striding away from his. She tried to control her shaking hands, and the tears welling up in her eyes. This was not how this was supposed to happen. She should have known not to get involved, physically _or_ emotionally. He was the kind of guy, who used girls and when he was satisfied, left. She had recognized that in him, despite what he'd said.

"Brooke!" Nathan ran up, behind her. He had to say something, _anything_, so that she wouldn't hate him. He didn't know if he could stand it, if she did.

"I thought it was 'little sister'." She rolled her eyes, continuing to walk hastily away from him.

"Can we at least talk about this?" He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. He had to make her listen, to make her somehow understand that he wasn't trying to hurt her. He pulled her towards him, her petite body falling against his.

"Unbelievable! Are you drunk?" She yelled, pushing him away from her. She had smelled the alcohol on his breathe, the moment he'd pulled her near him. His usually steady fingers seemed clumsy on her skin, and his eyes looked withdrawn, and eerily distant.

"I might have had a little," He admitted, shrugging his broad shoulders, a sigh escaping his lips. "So what?"

"You are so _not_ who I thought you were." She spat, stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry, abou-."

"Nathan, I do not feel like making conversation, _or_ anything else for that matter, with you," Brooke cut him off, "So spare me the fake apology, and save it for the next girl." She looked at him one last time, wishing that the mere sight of him didn't set her insides on fire. The familiar yearn for him set in, as his blue eyes caught hers, and a sheepish look appeared on his face. But, things had changed, the circumstances were different, and so where the people involved. Brooke, had made the mistake of opening her heart to him, and she was not going to slip up again. Without another thought, she turned around and headed back inside, leaving Nathan standing where she had left him.

~*~

Peyton Sawyer picked up her phone, and slowly looked through her contacts, until it landed on his. Nathan Scott. The boy whom had not only stolen her heart, but still currently had it. The few weeks since he'd left, she'd been a mess without him. She kept hoping, he'd come back and realize what a horrible mistake he'd made. That he would miss her too much to stay in Tree Hill, instead return to her, and save her from the hell that was her life without him. Just like, she'd done for him.

She pressed the button, as the sound of the telephone ringing filled her ears. A sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach arouse, as the ringing continued. This had been the longest period of time they had gone without speaking, making their separation seem more official, more real.

"Hello?" A drowsy sounding Nathan, picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me." She breathed, trying to contain herself, from telling him everything that she was feeling. How she was missing him every second he was gone, how she knew he was the one for her.

"Who is this?" Nathan said slowly, "Is this Brittany? Or Kel..Kelly?" He stuttered, trying to place the voice on the other end of the line. He'd been laying in his bed, when he'd heard his phone go off. He had clamored to answer it, hoping that it might be Brooke, but it had been an unknown number. He figured it was one of the girls, he had taken out the previous week, who he had been dodging ever since.

Peyton wasn't sure how to respond, so instead sat and listened to his heavy, uneven breathing, over the phone. She couldn't believe that he'd moved on so casually, while she was sitting at home pining away for him. She threw the phone across the room, as she heard the distinct blare of the dial tone. She watched as it hit the wall, a part of it breaking off. She laughed bitterly to herself, thinking how much it resembled her heart. Slowly, but surely breaking apart. Until there was nothing left to make it function.

~*~

Brooke flopped onto the bulky beige couch in her apartment, spreading the wool blanket she had brought with her, over her small frame. Everything inside her felt paralyzed, numb to feeling, and unsure of how or what it _should _feel. She realized that she had gotten more attached to Nathan, than she had ever previously thought possible.

"Okay, this is like total déjà- vu," Haley stated, walking into the kitchen, "Since when, are _you _the mopey one?"

"Since today," Brooke mumbled, "And since, I was stupid enough to _actually_ trust a boy."

"Sorry, Brooke…So who is the _mystery _boy, anyway?" Haley asked her, grabbing an apple off of the counter, and curling up on the chair across from Brooke. Haley wasn't all that worried about her, since she knew Brooke was a 'casual dater'. Things between Brooke and this guy, were probably nothing more than a physical fling, that meant nothing. So she wondered why Brooke was so distraught over him.

"You don't know him," Brooke sighed, "And now, it looks like you never will."

"Sounds like he wasn't worth knowing, anyways," Haley smiled softly, "Hopefully your next conquest will be a better guy."

"Yeah," Brooke breathed, flipping on her side to face Haley, "So how are things on the boy front, for you?"

"As bad as they were last night," Haley laughed, "At least, now I'm not alone in my patheticness."

"Okay, we are_ officially_ checking into boy rehab!" Brooke declared, jumping off the couch. "We are two hot, _single_ girls, and there is something not right in the world, when we are the ones moping because of_ them_. There are _plenty_ of uncharted and unclaimed boys out there, and all I have to do is find some Brooke worthy ones. And for you, Haley worthy ones." She continued, dragging a pile of clothes out from her cluttered closet.

"And that's Brooke for?" Haley smiled, used to her best friend's sometimes confusing way of wording things.

"We go out. We look hot. We get a little drunk, flirt a little. And, we find us two, maybe _three_, if I'm feeling especially kinky, _hot_ boys," Brooke giggled, pulling a black dress out from the pile. "And we have fun." She finished, tossing Haley a slinky, tank top.

"And you want me to wear…_this_?" Haley asked, holding up the barely there shirt.

"Well, if things go according to plan, you won't be wearing it for long, anyways," Brooke grinned, prancing over to Haley, "Just wash it when you're done." She winked, grabbing the shirt out of her hands, and grabbing her arm, to help her up.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley questioned her, getting off the couch, and following Brooke into the bedroom.

"Have I ever told you to do _anything_ that got us into trouble before?" Brooke mused, as Haley raised her eyebrow, "Okay, so don't answer that question… Here, wear this." Brooke shoved a pair of Seven jeans and Jimmy Choo flats into Haley arms.

"This so has bad idea written all over it."

~*~

"Hello?" Lucas flipped open his phone, setting the notebook he had been writing in down, beside him.

"Hey, Luke. It's Haley. Brooke wants to know if you want to meet us at that club, Cravings, in twenty minutes." Haley told him, as Brooke got ready beside her.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas smiled to himself, "I'll see you guys then." He clicked off the phone, as he got off his bed, and headed towards Nathan's room. He hadn't asked Haley if it would be okay to bring Nathan, but he was sure neither Brooke nor Haley, would have any objections. Nathan was his brother after all.

~*~

_What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you. ~ Richard Wilbur_


End file.
